


Decompression

by Merrov



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rough Sex, bottom!Lorne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their suspect’s dead and Evan has no other leads. Sheppard’s breathing down his neck to get this fucking case closed and Evan knows all this is written on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decompression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> Written for somehowunbroken for the Five Acts Porn Meme. Promps: Lorne/Parrish, rough sex. This is an AU/post Atlantis story that pretty much wrote itself. Evan is apparently a detective working a tough case. I have no background story in mind; it's pretty much pure PWP. :) This hasn't been to a beta.

David knows, Evan thinks as he comes through their door that night. David knows just by looking at him; Evan looks wrecked, his shirt and tie bloody- it’s someone else’s blood, at least- his jacket is torn in two places and his hair is fucked. Evan caught a look at himself before he left the department. Their suspect’s dead and Evan has no other leads. Sheppard’s breathing down his neck to get this fucking case closed and Evan knows all this is written on his face.

David looks up from his laptop- he’s sprawled out on their couch in nothing but a pair of old sweats and it makes Evan’s mouth water a little- and arches an eyebrow. Without saying a word, David closes his computer and gets up. Evan follows his partner to their bedroom, shedding his clothes on the way.

David’s taller than Evan, but he’s also leaner, built more like a twig to Evan’s brick shit house, and people always underestimate the power in his arms. Evan is reminded just how strong David is as he turns and grabs Evan as he comes into the bedroom, pressing him back against the wall and getting a leg between Evan’s. David learned how to fight back in the day, when they were both on Atlantis, and he uses what he learned to his advantage now, pressing Evan against the unforgiving wall and pinning his arms.

Evan’s hard almost immediately and he presses his hips forward, pressing himself against David’s thigh. “Please,” he catches himself whispering before he thinks about it. They don’t do this often; usually their lovemaking is of the sweet and slow variety, but every once in a while, when Evan needs it, David’s always there.

“I’ve got you,” David replies before taking Evan’s mouth in a bruising kiss. He bites at Evan’s lips before slipping his tongue into Evan’s mouth and fucking him with it. Evan groans and he can already feel his shoulders relaxing a little against the cool wall. David’s hands tighten around Evan’s wrists when he tries to move, to reach for David. Evan feels his bones shift a little in the crushing grip and moans, knowing that tomorrow he’ll have to wear his sleeves down to hide the marks.

David’s thigh pushes a little harder against Evan’s erection and the pleasure mixes with just a little pain. David’s still wearing his sweats and they’re rough against Evan’s cock and balls. David finally pulls away from Evan’s mouth and they’re both breathless as David yanks Evan away from the wall and shoves him down on the bed. Evan knows what to do, knows what he needs, so he gets onto his hands and knees and lets his head drop between his arms. He hears the bedside table drawer slide open and focuses on his breathing as he listens to David slide the drawer shut. There’s a whisper as David drops his sweats before the bed shifts .

David knees Evan’s legs farther apart and rests the palm of one warm hand on Evan’s ass. Neither of them say anything as the lube clicks open. Evan braces himself, waiting for David’s fingers, or preferably just his dick, and he jumps a little when something cold and unnaturally hard presses against his hole. David’s still got his hand on Evan, though it’s moved to the small of his back as he presses the dildo in.

“David…” Evan croaks, his voice breaking as waves of fiery, burning pleasure shoot through him.

“Hush,” David replies, his voice quiet. He strokes Evan’s back as the dildo- and Christ, it’s got to be the big one, the glass one that’s nearly as wide as David’s wrist- continues the slow push into him.

Evan can’t stop the whimper that crawls out of his throat as he fights to relax, to take the huge thing with no prep and just the lube that’s on the dildo. It’s cold, but it burns and stretches Evan until he’s sweating and shaking. He can’t support himself anymore and goes down to his elbows, biting the pillow hard as David keeps going, implacable.

It feels like hours though probably only a few minutes have passed before Evan can feel the hand David has wrapped around the dildo pressing against his ass. The thing’s all the way inside him. David gives him half a second to breathe before he pulls back and changes the angle. Evan’s body shudders and he can feel his half flaccid cock go ramrod straight again. “Oh, fuck, please, please,” Evan can barely recognize his own voice.

David begins a brutal rhythm; pulling half way out before slamming the dildo back in, then almost all the way out, then half way again. The only other point of contact between them is David’s hand on Evan’s back and it’s like an anchor, the only thing keeping Evan from flying away. The dildo hits Evan’s prostate every time and it still hurts like a son of a bitch, but Evan’s so close he can taste it.

When David uses the hand on Evan’s back to blaze deep scratches across Evan’s ass, Evan arches, shoving back onto the dildo and yells brokenly as he comes. Almost in slow motion, Evan collapses down onto the bed, not caring that he’s in the wet spot. All his bones have melted and his head is nearly silent. He groans softly as David pulls the dildo out, but he knows they’re not done.

A slick finger traces Evan’s sensitized entrance, checking for injury. Evan mumbles incoherently, trying to tell David he’s fine, but his face is still smashed into his pillow. Evan still feels a little hollow, too disconnected from his own skin. He does, until David settles over him and he can feel the warm head of David’s dick slip inside. It’s perfect after the unforgiving glass; warm and _human_ and Evan makes unidentifiable sounds into the pillow as David fucks him, chasing his own orgasm.

David takes care of Evan afterwords; moving him out of the wet spot and wiping him down with a warm damp cloth. He settles in behind Evan and wraps their blankets around them. Evan curls into David’s arms and keeps his eyes closed. He can feel David’s warm breath against his neck and his leg between Evan’s, and everything’s perfect. Even though Evan won’t be able to sit down tomorrow, and he’s fucked if he has to chase a suspect very far, Evan knows that every time he feel s the soreness or the bruises that he’ll be able to think.

“I love you,” David whispers into Evan’s hair. Evan squeezes David’s arm in answer, already too far towards sleep to really reply. Tomorrow will be a better day, Evan thinks. Maybe they’ll even catch a break on this case.


End file.
